AllAmerican Girl
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Liley. R&R Plz. If you know this song it shouldn't be that hard to figure out.


**AN: I was watching this music video earlier, and thought, why not?!**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything!**

_Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed_

Robbie Ray Stewart had always wanted a son.

He had Jackson, but the boy wasn't exactly the most athletic kid on the whole planet. Susan, his wife, was pregnent again, and he was hoping for another boy.

A nurse came into the waiting room, holding a bundle in a pink blanket, and handed the baby to him.

"My daughter" he spoke softly, laughing a little.

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl_

Three year old Miley Stewart was sitting on the couch, arm folded, refusing to move from her postition as her dad tried to get her upstairs to bed.

"Miles, you have to go to sleep in your own bed sometimes" Robbie said, grabbing her arms lightly.

"No, your bed!" Miley yelled.

"Bud, really, your bed is just as comfy as ours, you have to sleep there sometime, you can't be eighteen in our bed now can ya?" Robbie asked, looking at her.

"Couch then" Miley stated, and Robbie sighed and grabbed her, sitting down on the couch and placing her on his lap. He nodded.

"Couch is fine" he said, and Miley layed her head on his chest, and within minutes was asleep.

_Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye_

The Stewart clan had moved to Malibu after Miley had turned nine, and after Susan had died of cancer.

Miley was now sixteen, and when she came rushing down the stairs so fast she only looked like a flash of brown hair, Robbie knew something was up.

"Miles, were ya going?" he asked, already knowing where.

"To hang out with Lilly dad, you know that" Miley said, rolling her eyes as she slipped her shoes on, getting a laugh out of Jackson as she almost fell.

Lilly Truscott had been Miley's best friend since they had moved here, and they had recently started dating. Robbie wasn't surprised at all.

"I thought she had football pratice tonight" he said, raising an eyebrow. Miley looked nervous for all of two seconds, before Jackson spoke up.

"Got cancelled" he said, winking at Miley, who sighed in relief and ran out the door.

When she reached the school parking lot, Lilly was sitting on the curb, waiting for her, tapping her foot on the ground and looking up at the sky.

Miley ran over to her and sat down, kissing Lilly lightly on the lips.

"My dad told me that if I don't stop missing pratice I'm going to get kicked off the team and lose whatever chance I have at getting into college for free" Lilly spoke, and Miley cringed.

"You should go" she said, and in response, Lilly just shook her head and kissed Miley lightly.

_But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American_

"Miley, you can't be serious!" Lilly yelled, as Miley picked up the small kitten from the pet shop cage, holding it out for Lilly to see.

They were nineteen, and had just gotten an apartment together.

"Come on Lils, she's so cute, her name's Cookie, and she's the cutest little kitty in the whole world" Miley said, as she moved the kitten a little closer to Lilly's face.

"I don't want a cat" Lilly whined.

"Pwease?" Miley asked, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Oh fine" Lilly gave in, and Miley smiled and skipped over to pay for they're new family member.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know_

A year later, Miley and Lilly got married, and decided to have a child of their own.

Eight months into the pregnency, Miley looked at Lilly for a long while, before Lilly finally gave up and spun around, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Miley asked, smiling a little.

"You should know by now Miles" Lilly replied, smirking.

_A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American_

A month later, and Miley had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, with long brown hair and bright, shining blue eyes.

"Haley Joy Truscott" Miley spoke softly, holding the little girl in her arms, and then handing her to Lilly carefully, and smiling brightly at her wife.

"Looks like you got your wish Lils" she said, and Lilly laughed a little and nodded, then smiled again when Haley opened her eyes a smiled a little.

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl_

A three year old Haley was running around the house with Lilly's reading glasses in her hands, and her mom wasn't far behind, scopping the little girl up in her arms.

"Those are mine" she said, taking the glasses from Haley.

"Mommy, can I sit with you while you write?" Haley asked, smiling sweetly up at her mom, who sighed a little and shook her head lightly.

"I have to get this done Hales" Lilly said.

"Pwease?" Haley asked, sticking out her bottom lip, and Lilly couldn't help but smile at how much the girl looked like her mother in that moment, and nodded her head.

"Fine" she said, and Haley clapped and hugged her tightly.

**AN: .Woot! **


End file.
